english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Lindsay
Michael Lindsay (May 9, 1963 – August 31, 2019) was an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Bobby (ep23) *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *The Don of the Flies (2011) - Crush Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Bleach (2011) - Kisuke Urahara (eps204-214) *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Shinichiro Tamaki *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Shinichiro Tamaki, Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Weapon Shop Owner (ep2), Additional Voices *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2008) - Gotsumon, Agent (ep21) *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999-2001) - Joe Kido, Greymon *DinoZaurs (2000) - Rick *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000) - Additional Voices *Duel Masters (2005) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Additional Voices *Gun Frontier (2003) - Quiyor *Initial D: First Stage (2004) - Miki (ep7), Miki's Friend (ep7) *Initial D: Second Stage (2005) - Aki *Kaze no Yojimbo (2004-2005) - George Kodama *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Yuu Matsuura, Yamasaki, Additional Voices *Naruto (2006) - Kankuro *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2010) - Kankuro (eps4-32), Announcer (ep7) *Outlaw Star (2000-2001) - Docking Control Operator C (ep14), Game Character (ep15), Terry, Tobirega, Additional Voices *Rurouni Kenshin (2001) - Yutaro Tsukayama (ep19) *s-CRY-ed (2003-2004) - Kyoji Mujo, Subordinate D (ep14) *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *The Big O (2003) - Police (ep22) *Tokyo Pig (2002) - Angus' Dad, Wenworth (ep8) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) - Rollbar, Skidz (ep10) *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Man B (ep18), Man on Bike (ep18), Police (ep18), Sone (ep20), Street Vendor/Shinma *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Trucker A (ep6) *Zatch Bell! (2005-2006) - Apollo 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2005) - Boy, Joe Kido *Marmalade Boy Movie (2005) - Yuu Matsuura 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Yamagata *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Kisuke Urahara *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Kisuke Urahara, Squad 1 Soul Reaper *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Taxi Driver *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Joe Kido, Greymon *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Amuro Ray *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Amuro Ray *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Kankuro 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2004-2005) - Detective (ep9), Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama - Dubbing' *Code Geass (2008) - Shinichiro Tamaki Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Weather Woman (2000) - Hamamoto Video Games 'Video Games' *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Dendy, Tomi Undergallows, Uncas *Hitman: Blood Money (2006) - Additional Voices *Legendary (2008) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Kankuro *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Kankuro *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Kankuro *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Kankuro *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Cassius Longinus, Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Dwarven Catapult Unit, Gondorian Builder 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Sergeant Donnie Torch, Additional Voices *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Kisuke Urahara *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Kisuke Urahara *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Kisuke Urahara *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence (2003) - Joachim Armster *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Sun Ce *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Sun Ce *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Bodhum Inhabitant, Nautilus Inhabitant *Front Mission 4 (2004) - Phillip Chaeffer *Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise from the Ashes (2000) - Additional Voices *Kessen II (2001) - Pang Tong *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Kankuro *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Kankuro *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Kankuro *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - General Store Master, Kankuro *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Kankuro *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Kankuro *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Kankuro *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Kankuro *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Kankuro, Leaf Ninja *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Kankuro *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Kanetsugu Naoe *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Alliance Soldier, Male, Robert's Subordinate *Suikoden IV (2005) - Ted *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Kanetsugu Naoe *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Kanetsugu Naoe *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Hammer, Operator Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (84) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (71) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2012. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors